The Third Summer of the Traveling Pants
by CarlitaPants
Summary: Based on after book 2. Mainly BridgetEric fic. Throw in some new sexy coach and u have a problem.
1. Summer Begins

**Me:**OK guys this is the first time i've ever wrote a fanfiction, and of course it had to be about my favorite book sisterhood! so here goes, i dont know if i have to do a disclaimer or not but im gonna do one anyways.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** i do not have any affiliation at all with the book or the author i just love it so i wanted to write some for myself...  
  
I didnt feel like writing their names out every time they spoke so B= Bridget, C= Carmen, L= Lena, and T= Tibby  
  
Chapter 1. Summer Begins  
  
B- "Lena will you pass me the green t-shirt on top of the dresser?"

L- "Sure. You guys i can't believe here another summer and we're gonna be apart AGAIN!"

C- "I know, and again us two the unfortunate ones are stuck here while bee goes to camp...and Tibby goes to Tennesse with Brian for half the summer."

L- "But at least Paul is coming down to spend the summer here with us."

C- "Of course thats good for you but whats in it for me."

T- "Carmen you are such a drama queen."  
  
And with that the girls started laughing. Soon after Bridget was done packing they all went to Gilda's to do the ceromony of the pants. They decided Tibby would take them to Tennesee first, then they were off to Bridget, and then to Carmen who would then give them to Lena, and all over again. They said their goodbyes and called it a night. Both Tibby and Bridget had an early flight the following morning.  
  
L- "Bye you guys we're gonna miss you!!

C- "Call and write!! Love you!!"

B T- "Love you guys"  
  
Tibby ran to Brian so they could get on the plane. Brian had invited her to come to Tennesse with him and stay with his aunt. He didn't want to go alone, and plus, after last summer he was left with desire for more to happen between them. Bridget was going to Baja, California...again....because they invited her back. She knew that at the camp would be the one person she had been trying to get out of her head since that summer. The one person that could break her down again, the one person that could make it all better, Eric.

To Be Continued...

Sooo what did u think? Im liking it and im the one writing it, will u look that! hahaha! anyways no serioulsy its summer n im bored so im willing to keep writing this for a while n junk...only i dont wanna write it if no one likes it so PLEEEEASE read it and review on it and then ill update very soon!!! Thank ya!!


	2. Tibby and Tennessee

**A/N:** Here i go on my adventure! hahah! Chapter 2!! Im so exited, yah just so you know this is Tibby's week with the pants, so in this chapter it is everything that happened in that week. We clear? No Questions? OKAY! Let's Get Started! (Can u tell im having fun!) PS. PLEEEEASSSEEE review thank you sooooo much to those of you who have! I love reviews and i mean if you don't review it makes the writer (me) feel like no one is reading it or even likes it! OK enjoy!!!  
  
**:::**Thank You BabyGirl9954, CandyLandyfreak47, "me" (nice name) LOL, and Hilton!! Keep em coming!!!**:::**

Anyways due to the request of Hilton i decided i'd make the conversation scenes easier for you guys to read and the way it has been requested here goes!!  
  
**Chapter 2: Tibby and Tennesse**  
  
"Tibby wake up! We're here...finally." Brian Said

"Alright im up. Im up." whispered Tibby  
  
Brian shook Tibby until she actually opened her eyes and didn't ramble on about how she was awake. They had arrived at Tennessee. It was mid afternoon and the heat down there was at an ultimate high. They both got up and walked off the plane. They got their luggage and met up with Brian's aunt.  
  
"Aunt Pat this is my friend Tibby. Tibby, meet Aunt Pat." Brian explained to his aunt.

"Hello There. So nice to meet one of Brian's friends." Pat said  
  
By that comment Tibby figured that was probably because Brian didn't have many friends.  
  
Pat was a short thin women with curly blonde hair and big green eyes, probably in her late 30's. Being the single women she was Tibby wondered how she maintained her big beautiful home they drove into. It was one of those model homes you see in magazines. Big, with two stories, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathroom, and a huge pool. Tibby was looking foward to spending a month there.  
  
"Damn!! Is your family rich or something?" Tibby asked in amazment

"Haha. Actually yeah they are. My grandparents have a lot of money and they like to invest it in her because of her...problem. I mean they're only trying to help." Brian explained

"Problem? What pro....." Tibby started.  
  
Tibby got cut off by Pat coming into the living room with some drinks. She was trying to welcome her two new guests.  
  
P: "Now, i know you two must be tired or probably just want to talk or look around so i'll leave you to it. Im going out to get some stuff, if you need anything my number is on the counter if not i'll only be a couple of hours. Bye."  
  
With that Pat left. Tibby got up and grabbed Brian's hand. "Shall we take a tour?" she said. They walked around the whole house, joking of how big the house was and how small Pat was. Then Tibby remembred what they had been talking about before.  
  
"Hey Brian what problem were you talking about earlier." Tibby asked

"Oh it's nothing. I don't even really know what it is to be honest, i've just heard my mom talking to her parents about it, but i really dont know." Brian replied  
  
They decided they were so tired they would just call it a night and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Tibby took the pants out from her suitcase and slid them on. Perfect fit, as always. She threw on a yellow T-shirt and headed to Brians room to see if he was awake. He wasn't. She creaked open the door and slowly crept in, closing it just as sloftly. She wanted to scare Brian. Slowly she walked to his bed and saw him peacfully dreaming. She almost felt guilty for what she was going to do, but decided "oh well" and thrust her hands to his shoulders shaking him mechanically.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Brian screamed

"Hahahaha! Good Morining!!!" Tibby joked

"Tibby you bitch! That was so scary, i almost pissed my pants!" he exclaimed

"I know. That's why i did it! And that's why you love me!!"   
  
They both started laughing and Tibby jumped on top of Brian so he would get up. They had plans to go see the town, maybe catch a movie and lunch. Then they had to look for a job for the summer.  
  
"Alright Tibby get out so i can change. Go down stairs and get some breakfast." Brian pushed Tibby out.

"Yeah ok." Tibby whined.  
  
They ate and then they were off. They went to all the local stores and shops. Considering they were in a small town it wasn't hard. They finished at around 6:00pm. Soon it started to storm really hard. Hurricane season was approching so it wasn't uncalled for. They decided to go see the new horror movie that had come out. Tibby always thought those movies were a waste of a film but deep down they scared her. They went in and nobody was there. It looked like it would just be them two. As one scary part to another came on the screen Tibby would scream in fear and move closer to Brian. Brian only wished every second of the movie made Tibby scared so she would let him protect her. All the sudden in the scariest part of the movie the power went out because of a huge lightning that struck the power line. Tibby got really scared and grabbed Brians hand to hold it. They just sat there for a while in silence and complete darkness holding hands until the lights flicked back on. Immideitly Tibby let go of Brians hand. They finished whaching the movie and then went home, they didn't speak about it at all.  
  
Early the next morning they went out to find work. Most places were not hiring considering the large flock of new employees they had gotten due to summer. Luckily a supermarket two blocks away from Pat's house was hiring.  
  
Everyday they would go to work. Tibby worked as a cashier and Brian was in charge of the electronic section. Every now and then Brian would come surprise Tibby or Tibby would go play video games with Brian on their brake.  
  
On Tibby's last day with the pants her and Brian had the day off. They decided they were going to go to the arcade, there was going to be this big battle for "highest score". Tibby knew Brian was the best at that game so she signed him up. As everyone went she noticed "well damn they're pretty good." By the worried look on Brians face Tibby knew thats what he was thinking too. Finnally the last to go up was Brian.  
  
"Alright Brian you know what to do. Don't worry about it your gonna win!!" encouraged Tibby.

"Ok. Here i go!" Brian said.  
  
Brian started shooting at everything and blocking whatever was being shot at him. He was playing his best game ever. Not so much because he wanted to win, but because he wanted to impress Tibby. He was only 1 point away from beating the current high score with only 10 seconds before game over. Tibby chanting him on whached as he blocked the final shot and it reversed and he scored! HE WON!!! Tibby was so overwhelmed with joy that she hugged Brian, the best hug he'd ever felt. Brian hugged her back and they just stood there hugging and smiling. Brian couldn't have asked for a better prize.  
  
Bee, HAY!! My time is offically over with the pants! I've got to say we've had good times. I got a job!! It's at this supermarket two blocks away from Aunt Pat's house. OH and her house is SO big!! I mean she is like rich! She's kind of weird tho, it's hard to explain all i know is she has some kind of a problem. Anyways how is Baja? Is he there? You having fun? Write me back soon and have fun with the Pants!  
  
Love, Tibby  
  
To Be Continued (on to Bridget).....  
  
**A/N:** What did you think? this chapter was definetly longer you have to admitt. I hope you guys thought it was good. I know im not that great of a writer but HEY oh well! PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE leave me a review!!! and ENJOY!! Adios


	3. Love in the air?

**A/N:** HAY! wow we are on chapter 3! yay! so anyways the last two chapter weren't all that long, but I realized something I was doing that might not be working out which would in turn make this chapter WAY longer, (I forgot that while the week Tibby had the pants I didn't even say what the other girls were doing, so now I'm going to have to tell you what Bridget did that week AND with the pants) LOL! just like me to forget these important things! (not that I really mind seeing as Bridget and Eric plot lines are my absolute favorite) OH and another thing I've been getting a lot of reviews (thank you so much) saying how my spelling is horrible!! Hahaha! yeah I know it is! Thank you for telling me though, I'll try to put in a spell check or whatever, but if one slips by then oh well sorry! lol! anyhoo here we go!!!! PLEEAAASEE leave me more reviews tho! I needa know how I'm doing!!  
  
**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** Hilton, Candylandyfreak87, Babygrl9954, Specs-88, Jessica, and Starrgirl!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS and advise! PLEEEEASE leave me more!! yay! lol! Laterr!!!  
  
Oh yah and the (------) indicates the end of that scene  
  
**Chapter 3: Love in the air?**  
  
As Bridget stepped off the bus that had picked her up from the airport and taken her to the camp she immediately smelled the fresh green grass. She felt the warm inviting smiles, and remembered why she had loved it there so much. Then she saw Eric waving to all the new campers. He hadn't seen her. Good she thought, she really didn't want him to see her. Well maybe she did, just not so soon. As they announced the teams she breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't on his team. Though secretly she was bummed because she wanted to get close to him again. She walked into her new cabin and met her new teammates. She instantly formed a bond with a new girl the same age as her named Alexis.  
  
"Hey Lexy are you excited about practice tomorrow?" Bridget asked giving her new pal a shove in the arm.  
  
"Excited to stretch, run laps, and get yelled at for an hour? Of course!!! That's what I live for!!" Lexy answer laughing along with Bridget at her sarcastic remark.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright Ladies. My name is Melissa Rivera and I will be your coach. Now I have three simple rules I coach my team with. You must attend every practice, be a team player, and give your team your all. The most important thing to do isn't to win, it's to play to win. Now go get some breakfast, practice is in a couple of hours."  
  
All the girls got up and went to the cafeteria, Lexy and Bee walked the whole way talking about what Coach Rivera had told them. When they got to the cafeteria Bee opened the door and it hit one of the coaches who was throwing away his lunch. And it had to be Eric.  
  
"Oh I'm so sor....." Bridget began until she noticed who she had rammed the door into. She froze, the moment she knew would have to come had came and all she could think of doing was running away. "NO," she thought, "he will think im crazy".  
  
"Bridget." He whispered, he then signaled for Lexy to go on and grabbed Bee's arm and took her outside where they could speak alone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Eric looked confused.  
  
"Well I'm at camp. You know soccer camp, were I was 2 years ago." she said with a hint of attitude in her voice.  
  
"Im sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just..I haven't seen you since...well how are you? asked Eric.  
  
"Im okay I guess. I've um...missed you." Bee said now with a big smile on her face starting to giggle.  
  
Eric started to laugh too and even began blushing. He told her he had to go and left. "DAMN," Bridget thought, "he killed the moment. Wow I'm actually talking to Eric again." With the biggest smile she had had in a long time she walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"Holy Shit Bridget! Could you have ran into any hotter coach?" Lexy asked laughing at Bridget's luck, oblivious of their past relationship.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was time for practice and Bridget couldn't seem to concentrate on anything except Eric. From all the over the shoulder looks he gave her it was apparent he couldn't get her off his mind either. They were both older now. Bridget had a better idea of what was right and what was wrong. Then again she always knew what was "wrong". Only to her something that felt so right couldn't possibly be THAT wrong. And the idea of Eric definitely felt right.  
  
"Vreeland! Pay Attention! I'm not talking just to hear myself." Coach Rivera yelled.  
  
The coach then had all the girls stretch and then play a practice game. Their first real match would be the next day. There were 6 teams. Her team was Team 3, and Eric's team was Team 5. Luckily for her, the match tomorrow wasn't against Eric.  
  
After practice was over Bridget caught up with Eric who was talking to a few of his players. "Hey." Bridget said grabbing his shoulder.  
  
Eric shrugged her hand off and turned around quickly stunned to see her there. His players had left. "Bridget you can't just do that in public."  
  
"Why not? I wasn't doing anything wrong." Bridget seemed hurt by his attitude. She wasn't trying to make him uncomfortable she just wanted to be with him so much. She thought he did too. "I guess I'm just bothering you so I'll go." She turned to leave but he quickly reacted and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Damnit Bridget. I can get fired. You could get kicked out. There are just so many reasons we can't do this...again." With that he started to laugh. This time Bridget didn't find it that funny. She let go of his hand and said, "I know so goodnight."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....(with more Bridget)...  
  
**A/N:** Okay there is the third chapter. Okay I know some of you might think this is a short chapter and yeah its not as long as I thought it would be, but thats only because I'm not done with Bridget's story like at all, but I figured I'd put Part 1 of the Bridget story so u can get into it and then I'll write Part 2 like soon. Ya know? And the next chapter will be about Bridget too so YAY! Pleeeease leave me reviews!!!! Laterr!!!


	4. Heated Passion

**A/N:** OMG its been an eternity since i continued this story, sorry for those of you who like it, anywyas i've been busy with school and work and junk, and i havtn had time to update, then i read the actual third summer book, and i dunno knowing how it really went made me not want to write anymore. lol. but for some reason recently i got like 5 more reviews, and so i thought well shoot, if people dont care that they've read the third book and mines way off why should i. sooo..i present to you...chapter quatro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Heated Passion**

It was morning and Bridget felt tired, and let down. She just wanted to rest. 'No soccer drills please.' She thought. She's abruptly awaked by Lexy's running foot steps toward her cabin.

"Bridget! you've soo got a package here. I demand you open it because i want to see these 'magical' pants of yours!"

Bridget grabbed the package and suddenly felt as if everything was going to work out for her. She ripped through the package until she reached the pants with a letter handwritten sitting on top of them. Lexy being the animal she is snatched the pants from Bridget's lap. Bridget went for the note. As she read it she started to develop a smile. Tibby always knew how to make Bridget smile.

"Whoa. These are some nice pants bee. I insist on borrowing them. As a matter of fact right nows not a bad ti..." Lexy begun, that is until Bridget realized what Lexy was trying to do and took them from her.

"NO! Don't do that. These, my friend, are SPECIAL." Bridget stated. Lexy started laughing brushing off Bridgets rejection.

"Ooookay then Bee. I'll see you on the feild. Drills start in 15 minutes so get off your ass."

Out on the feild the sun was scourching hot, burning Bridgets skin with every second she stood out there. She couldn't stop thinking about Eric. It made her sweat harder. She couldn't stop smelling Eric's scent. That made her breath deeper. She couldnt stop seeing Eric's eyes. That made her pant hastily. And all that, well it couldn't be good.

"BRIDGET. OH god someone call the nurse. Tell her bridget just collapsed. Tim help me carry her to the infermary." Coach Rivera was frantic, yelling at people to move. Eric heard the rucus and came over to them only to find Bridget passed out. He felt sick to his stomach. It hurt him to see her this way.

"Melissa! Melissa. Let me help...give me Bridget. Let me take her." Eric grabbed Bridget from between Coach Rivera and Tim and carried her close to him. Bridget then started to open her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"It appears you suffered a mild heat stroke." The nurse began to tell Bridget, "It's nothing to alarm yourself with. It happens often, especially in this heat we're in. You just lay here. Sleep a bit. Trust me sweetheart it helps."

Hours later Bridget woke up and sat up on the cot. Her head was filled with crazed thoughts. 'Howd this even happen' she thought to herself, 'This is gettng to be out of control. I can't let myself go like i did once before.' She scratched her head wondering how she even got there.

"A young man, a coach, he brought you here. Poor guy was full of worry."

Bridget didn't need any names. She was fully aware it was Eric. It had to be. It shouldn't be though. Bridget brought herself to her feet.

"Im fine. Im fine. Im going for a swim, I'm burning up. " The sun had retired into the night and the stars made the water sparkle. Diamonds sparkling in the Inferno she was living. She wanted an escape. Why did total self destruction come hand in hand with love. The kind of love that makes your heart skip a beat. The kind of love that makes your knees give out. The kind of love only Eric could give her.

Bridget ran into the water and let her self float on top of it. A breeze blew by and whisked her hair over her face.

"Bridget." A voice from the shore said softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** T.B.C. (to be continued.) What did you guys think? The weeks not over with Bridget and the pants but i'm going to go ahead and move on to Carmen and Lena now. It'll work out don't worry. How was it though? Did you guys like it? good? Bad? so-so? PLEEEEASE review guys. I do enjoy reading ya'lls input and I'll be updating very soon! Laterr!


	5. Sleepless Surrenders

**A/N:** OMG!! Freaking sorrrrrrry. I keep doing this. Updating like once a year its so mean of me. At least tot hose people who actually like followed the story. I'm so busy its hard to like even make that clear. LOL. So I bet everybody has a myspace. If ever you want to give me private feedback or whatever just message me: I'm open to lots of stuff. Man I was re reading this. Its pretty crazy how like I would update once a year or something. Hopefully it wont happen again. I would never even write more if it wasn't for random reviews every now and again. Enjoy people.

**Chapter 5: Sleepless Surrenders**

Lena sat up on her bed. It was close to midnight and Carmen had gone home about an hour ago. So far their summer was not very eventful. Late night movies and munchies made up their first week of summer. Paul would be arriving today and Lena couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew nothing really was going on between them. Her loneliness, however, forced premature feelings onto her. 'he's cute' and 'it could work out' filled her reasoning. The truth was she didn't know him well enough yet.

She thought about Kostos and all the pain he had caused her. No matter how hard she tried he was always lurking in her thoughts. Maybe it was because a few weeks before school ended they had spoke over the phone. She didn't have the courage to tell her friends about the incident. She didn't have the strength to defend the situation. She knew they would judge her and wasn't going to expose herself to that. Even though they were her best friends there were always things Lena felt belonged to her; information she would never share.

Kostos had such a way with words. His voice melted her soul, preparing her to forgive him. But she could never. He had responsibilities now. He wasn't the same boy she met. Now he was a man living life to rectify his mistakes. He cried to her. Told her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for everything. How he can't believe he has to live without her. As nice as it may sound it was painful for Lena. It was he had stabbed her in the heart and now he was pouring acid on the wound in hopes it would make things better. But it never did.

Lena sat up and opened her bottom drawer. She pulled out the little bottle and took a sip of water. Resting her head on the pillow she watched the dark room fade to dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** ok I'm going back to Bridget now…..


	6. The New Guy

**A/N:** HOLA!! Two chapters in one day. I AM AMAZING AREN'T I? okay check it, here is the deal. I figured: I update this story like once a year. But I do this because I really don't care about the other characters, however, Bridget, she's my FAVORITE and I could talk about her all day. And I decided that this is mine and I WILL. Maybe I will continue Tibby a little bit and Lena a little bit but this will now be considered a Bridget fic. They bore me and my best stuff comes from her. YAY!!! It's either this or NADA.

**Chapter 6: The New Guy**

Alarmed by the voice Bridget sank into the water. Upon emerging she saw Steven, another of the coaches. He was wearing a tank top and some shorts. It was fairly late out, probably around 11pm. Most cabins had turned off the lights. He was Team 2's coach. Bridget was embarrassed for Steven to see her like this. She had left her clothes by the shore. All she had on was her sports bra and some boy shorts. The night sky lit up Steven's youthful face. She hadn't noticed this new attractive coach with Eric taking up most of her vision. His face was perfection as was his body, Bridget immediately noticed. He stretched out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks. I'm Bridget." Normally calm and collected Bridget had abandoned her body. Nerves and excitement fluttered throughout Bridget making her speak faster.

"I'm Steven and I already knew who you where. Are you alright. You had a nasty fall at practice this afternoon. I was worried but my boy Eric took you to the infirmary. I mean he knows what's up so I figured he had it under control."

'AHHHHH HE'S SO HOT!' is the only thing that ran through Bridget's head. Nothing else really registered at the moment. Not the fact that a conversation was supposed to be occurring or that it was her turn to say something. She didn't even notice the person walking toward them...until she did, 'He's hot too…tall, built...oh shit.'

"Eric!" Bridget pushed past Steven and bent down to grab her clothes. Eric reached them as Bridget pulled the pants on. He bent down and thrust her shirt at her. "Put this on. NOW."

"What's going on Eric? What are you doing out this late bro?" Steven looked truly confused as to Eric's attitude. As though some property had been walked on.

"Maybe I should be asking you two that. What the hell was going on out here?" Eric was obviously annoyed at Steven.

The two guys had met the previous year at camp and bonded because of the similar age. Though Steven didn't attend Columbia University he went to a local college around there so him and Eric remained friends throughout the year.

"Nothing. I was leaving my teams cabin from pep talk when I saw someone floating on the water and realized it was Bridget and then here you are. About that…"

"I was gonna take a jog because I couldn't sleep. I do that."

"He really does." Bridget bit her tongue. OOPS. Steven had a very curious look on his face. However, it only made him look even hotter. Bridget licked her lips and for the first time since the summer had begun she wished Eric hadn't appeared.

"Ooookay. Well, I'm just gonna go back to my cabin now and leave you two. Bridget," He grabbed her hand, "goodnight and feel better okay." He went to give Eric some love but Eric turned around toward Bridget. Steven began to walk away and Eric's face couldn't possibly have a bigger snarl.

"Why are you being rude to him? He didn't do anything wrong. And anyways even…."

"You can't just settle for one can you. Are you trying to wipe out our entire staff or just sleep with all of them?"

The loud smack across Eric's face made him instantly regret his crude words. His emotions had taken over him and he felt like the biggest jerk around. He hadn't meant it. The jealousy took him over.

Bridget started to walk away from Eric but he grabbed her arm, "Don't fucking touch me again!" All he wanted was to be with her. He had left his cabin to go check on her and to see them together drove him to say crazy things. He didn't have his own actions under control. Who knew what Steven was thinking. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" It was too late. Bridget was far ahead and had no intentions to turn around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vreeland, are you good to play today or do you want to sit this one out? We are playing team 2. It is completely up to you." Bridget remembered that it would be Steven's team. She definitely needed to see a friendly face. She was trying her very hardest to avoid Eric and so far things were alright. However, the more she looked for Steven the more she noticed he was hidden.

"OH I'm in!!". This was good news for her team and for the coach. It was no secret that Bridget held her position as 'the best'. The good thing was that as she grew up so did her attitude. She was much more humbled at that point.

Team 2 came onto the field and there before her stood Coach Rivera and Coach Steven Welshman speaking. All Bridget wanted to do was go over and be actively involved in the conversation but she knew it was not possible. 'Damn rules' she thought. It had been hard enough to convince Eric to take the risks for her. Now she wondered what it would be like….

"VREEEEELAND!!!!!! Are you deaf? Get on the field. We are trying to play some soccer!"

This game was intense. Most coaches who aren't involved in the games come out and watch the other teams compete. On the bench sat Eric watching intently. This made Bridget a bit nervous and yet she felt the need to impress. Even though she was still angry about the previous night she wanted him to think she was more than over him and doing great. She wanted him to desire her. The way she moved her body made him squirm in his chair. He wasn't the only one with his eyes on her, though. Across the field Steven stood observing everything, examining with extra detail his teams main opponent, Bridget. The way he hair moved as she scored a defeating goal. The precise form she had while kicking the goal. He stood there admiring this beautiful girl, a girl that would turn his summer upside down.

**A/N:** REVIEW or else I wont write more. MWHAHAHAHA :D


	7. Ideas

**A/N:** Okay I'm updating. Now I've read the final book. I'm so tempted to start a whole new fic but I kinda wanted to finish this out since it has a little twist. Read and Review!!!

The final whistles announcing dinner blew and Bridget took that as her cue to stop primping herself. Though she never took a moment to better her appearance something about tonight seemed to ask for it. Her hair needed to look brighter and her skin needed to look polished. Her lips begged for lip gloss and her eyes embraced her mascara. As she walked toward the dining hall she noticed that the camp seemed relatively empty. There was a slight breeze but yet she sensed hot air surrounding her. A hand made it's way tenderly onto Bridget's shoulder.

"You look beautiful." This voice didn't need to be identified. His simple touch was unmistakable. Eric turned Bridget around so that they would be facing each other.

"I REALLY don't want to talk to you." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked into the dining hall. Inside she heard the sounds of happy conversation. Lexy signaled Bee over to the table.

The dining hall was set up like most camps; interconnected, long picnic tables. It could comfortably lodge everyone in the camp because it was so big. Why then, was Steven so inclined to be sitting next to Lexy?

"Hey Bridget. You look…like you're ready to eat. Do you want me to go get you some food?" Steven was wide-eyed at the sight of Bridget. There was no denying that she looked gorgeous. She was wearing the pants and a sequined tank top. Her tan was golden and her hair was silky.

As Steven went to get up Eric came through the Hall's doors. Bridget shot off her seat. "Why don't I go with you?"

The choices were typical and the decision was easy but Bridget knew Eric was watching her. She felt his eyes burning on her. The thought that she was talking to Steven was killing Eric. She gingerly laughed at something Steven said and put her hand on his shoulder. Quickly she turned her head toward Eric, who, of course, was watching. She smiled and turned back to Steven.

"So today's game was INTENSE. How does it feel to know your team couldn't beat little ol' Bee?" Lexy teased Steven.

"First of all, Bridget is in no way a little anything. She is crazy on the field. Probably could even take me. Well…" Steven knew this would set Bridget off.

"WELL? Oh no buddy. I could take you any day and I would most defiantly win!" Everyone laughed. However Steven knew this was his opportunity to get to know Bridget in a more personal way.

"Oh could you? Prove it. Let's play some soccer. Tonight. When everyone's asleep we will play on the far field. No one will see us there." Bridget noticed the twinkle in his eye. It was a familiar twinkle. One that she herself had experienced 2 summers ago. For once the ball was in her field. She could definitely get used to that.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** i just wanted to throw this out there. i will write more. :D


	8. Midnight Match

**A/N:** Thank you Khophey because it was you're comment that made me realize I do that. Lol. I can't help it, college really stole my time. But I'll try a lil harder, as long as I get feedback ya no. Anypoo enjoy…ill post more HOPEFULLY soon

"Who wears jeans to play soccer Bee?" Lexy seemed confused at her friends wardrobe decision.

"They're for good luck, and anyways look at my butt, tell me I shouldn't wear these." The girls giggled as Bee turned around to show herself off. Yes, the pants had a way of making her look better than usual, as unnecessary as it may be.

"Make sure no one sees you go. You know how strict they're getting around here." The rules at camp were simple. No leaving the bunks after eleven. However, Bridget wasn't one for rules, and apparently neither was Steven.

As she crept around the camp conspicuously she stumbled across a group of people sitting by the beach. She was extra quiet as she didn't want to catch their attention. Finally she reached the dark far field. Sometimes practice was held there, but it didn't get much game time.

Steven sat on the ground tying his cleats. As she approached she noticed his dark hair against the moonlight. When he looked up she realized he had sparkling green eyes. How could she have overlooked this perfect 10.

"Bridget, I'm glad you came. I was starting to think you'd chickened out." He brought himself to his feet.

"Me chicken out? I think you've got me confused with someone else buddy. When I'm done with you you'll have wished you'd chickened out." She smiled brightly at Steven and jogged over to the soccer ball. Steven pulled off his shirt and exposed a muscular treat. Bridget followed in his actions and pulled off her tee, leaving only a sports bra and her pants.

The game started slowly but both progressed with intensity. Through giggles and conversation, it was obvious the two had much in common. The game stayed close all throughout but Bee turned it out for a big win. The two collapsed onto the grass and lean backwards.

"You have some skills lady, I may have held back a little but…"

"Oh don't give me that crap, I'm better than you, admit it." She shoved his shoulder a bit.

"Oh are you now…" He smiled at her and both looked into each others eyes. A bond had formed tonight on this terrain and whether Bridget wanted it or not, this wasn't about making Eric jealous anymore.

And yet that always seems to happen. Before them stood five of the coaches. Among them Eric; a look of hurt all throughout his face. Though nothing had happened, they were caught, after hours, in a compromising position.

Both Steven and Bridget quickly stood up. Steven, being the one in charge, spoke first. "What are you all doing out here?" Ok, so it wasn't exactly what Bridget had expected him to say, but still a good question.

"We were out by the beach strategizing when we decided to go out to the cantina for some drinks. You guys can come too if you want, I'm sure we can pretend we never saw Bridget." Coach Megan Rivera smiled at Bridget. She was only a little older than Steven and a hell of a coach. Who knew she'd be cool with this.

"I don't know Megan, Don't you think these two have had enough action for tonight." The bitterness in Eric's voice was obvious, probably only to Bridget.

"No we're fine, fired up. It sounds like fun. Give us a minute to clean up and we'll meet you out front." He looked at Bridget who happily gave him a nod of approval. Eric glared at Bridget who avoided any eye contact. Tonight would be interesting, guaranteed.

**A/N:** I soooorrrrry that it takes me so long. I always get uninspired due to lack of reviews. I hope it doesn't happen again. COMMENTS PLEEEASE.


	9. The Cantina

A/N: This was hard to write. Thank you all for the reviews. I was impressed. I got a lot so I updated fast. That's the key :D I hope this is an ok chapter. I tried to make it longer but it was so damn hard to write. Enjoy.

"What do you mean you're going to the cantina?" Lexy questioned Bridget as she rapidly searched for the perfect outfit. "You expect me to believe that coach Rivera herself invited you to break the rules?"

"Pretty much. She's cooler than I thought, and she's really not that much older than us if you think about it. How does this look"

Lexy's eyes widened a bit. Not that Bridget didn't usually look stunning but something about this tiny red strapless dress truly made her look remarkable. "So who is this dress for?"

Bridget continued to get ready while pondering the question. Why was she putting so much into this? Was it Steven that she wanted to impress or Eric who she knew would be looking. "Me stupid. Can't a girl just dress up?"

"Mm hmm. Sure Bee, Sure." She lay down in her bed while Bridget pulled on her heels and stumbled out the door. "Don't make too much noise when you get back."

Steven waited patiently outside her bunk. How long had he been there? He looked incredibly hot. Obviously she hadn't over dressed one bit. They walked toward the staff parking area where Eric and Megan were waiting by the car. She could feel Eric's eyes piercing through her. Judging her behavior yet desiring every inch of her.

The car ride mainly consisted of Megan and Steven talking. Eric seemed uncomfortably silent and Bridget didn't know what to say.

"So who won?" Megan slightly turned her head to look back at Steven.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, Bridget kicked my ass." He smiled at her.

"I tend to do that a lot." The three giggled but Eric seemed distant and cold as he continued to drive.

"Hey I'm not complaining. As long as a consolation prize is in order.." Eric grunted from the front seat and Bridget couldn't help but giggle at that. She just couldn't turn away the opportunity to torture Eric.

"Oh don't worry, there will be."

The cantina was packed. Sounds seeped out the speakers forcing bodies to move together. Bridget felt this urge instantly and grabbed Stevens hand out onto the dance floor. The two danced around one another to a delicious Spanish song. Bridget turned her back to him and then around again. Eric's eyes were burning with distaste.

Eric held his shot glass up against Megans, "Dance with me?"

The two walked onto the dance floor next to Steven and Bridget who seemed completely lost in each other. However, Eric had every intention to intervene. He pulled Megan close against his body and held her by her lower back. Megan was a beautiful girl. She was only 21 and sported a long lean body with dark brown hair and green eyes. There was no question that Eric was a stud, and Megan didn't want to argue that fact. She let herself be caught in Eric's arms. She'd dip low and come back running her hands up his mid section. Bridget finally turned from Steven to see this crude display. The two looked pretty into each other Bridget noticed. Was this really how Eric wanted to play this?

The two caught each others glances and stared intently at one another. Bridget turned to Steven and whispered something in his ear. He smiled at her and walked toward the bar. When Eric noticed Steven leaving he asked Megan if she could ask Steven to order them some drink too. A bit confused Megan agreed and began toward the bar. Eric's eyes glistened against the red lights that shone beneath them. They pleaded her to come to him. So she did. He extended his hand out toward her and she tenderly held his. As he pulled her toward him he absorbed her sensuality. The song playing way that of a tango. The two began slowly, never loosing eye contact. No words were spoken. She danced slowly around his feet, her movements making him sweat in his skin. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into him.

"I'm sorry about everything. I messed up but I want you. I know you want me too." He ran his hand up her back and into her hair. She silently exhaled.

"You're right. You did mess up." She broke free from his embrace and walked toward the bar where Steven sat next to Megan, observing everything.

"Here's your drink, in case you're still thirsty." The resentment in Steven's tone made it obvious he'd witnessed her and Eric's show.

"Thanks. I am." She slipped her hand into Steven's and pulled him to his feet. She looked up at him and smiled mischievously.

He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "well in that case lets dance."

A/N: thoughts?? Be kind and Review.

PS!!!! if any of you like buffy the vampire slayer PLEASE read and review my other story i wrote!!!! THANKS


	10. Hangovers & Confessions

**A/N:** I think I updated this pretty fast all things considered. Lol. Anyhow thanks so much for the reviews. that's why writers write…for feedback. So keep it coming.

It was 3am. Wow, Bridget did not imagine she would be getting home this late when she had left. She slowly tip toed to her bed, stumbling quite a bit. There were drinks flying all around the table…and maybe one or two…or five ended up with Bridget. That's the beauty of Mexico, they don't ID. The night had definitely been interesting. As she pulled her dress off and slipped into some shorts and a tee she tried to recollect her thoughts. Feelings of shame slowly seeped into her mind. 'Why was I being so mean to Eric?' Sure, he had messed up before. He had seriously hurt her feelings but she began to wonder if maybe she'd exceeded acceptable revenge. Still a bit drunk she did what any drunk, emotional girl does, she decided to cry. Though she tried to keep the sobs low key Lexi woke to their sound.

"Bridget? What's wrong love? Come to me." Lexi rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. Like a true friend Lexi openly offered a comforting ear for Bridget.

"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to wake you.. I'm just such a mess right now." Bridget stumbled over to Lexi's bed and sat next to her.. actually on top of her.

The two girls giggled. "Tonight was supposed to be fun, and I mean it was, but there was so much drama too. I'm not about drama and yet I was the center of all of it."

"I don't understand…I thought you liked Steven and he liked you. Where's the issue?" Lexi seemed confused, trying to understand Bridget's rambling story.

"Yeah but no because then there's Eric and then Megan wants him and I didn't even know. I wouldn't have danced like that, and in front of her. Oh god she must hate me. Steven got over it though, after we went back out there. And after all the shots. We all pretended like everything was fine. And yet we all were mad at each other. And I just wanted to have fun." Any leftover sleepiness Lexi felt immediately disappeared at this sudden exposure of information. And what information it was. "WHAT? Eric? You and Eric? Since when? And why didn't I know? Ugh." There was obvious distaste in Lexi's voice. Not so much because it was Eric, for he was quite the man. More so that fact that Bridget kept such crucial information from her.

"Lexi. Don't be mad at me too. I can't deal with that." She started to sob a little more now.

"I'm not mad at you. Don't cry Bee. I'm just kinda confused is all. Why don't you just get some sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow when you've sobered up a little."

With that Lexi helped Bridget into bed and they ended the night.

The next morning was not pleasant. Bridget could barely open her eyes let alone make it out to practice. And yet some people thought she could. Lexi was up and about quite early. Practice didn't start until 10am and yet Lexi was wandering around by 9am. With all the noise she was making Bridget couldn't help but wake up.

Arg. "LEX. I'm dying here…the bright lights are killer. Can we close the blinds yes?" Lexi laughed at her friends blatently obvious hangover status. She herself had experienced her fair share and knew they were no fun.

"You can't miss practice Bee. Coach Rivera will have your head, especially since you were hitting on her boy toy last night" A huge smile graced Lexi's face while Bridgets eyes popped open. Uh Oh. 'What exactly did I divuldge last night? How does Lexi…oh shit.'

"Don't you even think we're not gonna talk about this. You can't just share only the juiciest of juice with me and expect me not to NEED more info." Bridget moaned and layed back into bed. Last night had started so wonderfully and somehow turned into a complete disaster. Sure it was fun at the time but now she would have to deal with the aftermath. Who likes that?

"Oh Lexi. Where do I start? Maybe 2 years ago when me and Eric first met and we hooked up…here...at camp. Or just skip to the recent where I wanted to pick up where we left off and he didn't?" The annoyance rang in Bridgets tone. Not necessarily at Lexi, simply at the whole situation she found herself in.

"Sheesh. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. That is intense though. On a happier note, you got a letter from a friend."

"Really? Do give it me!" A smile swept across Bridgets face at the thought of her sisters. The card was from Lena.

My Beautiful Bridget,

How is everything in Baja? Most importantly how are things between you and Eric? I hope you were able to work things through, I was worried about you and wanted to send some comfort your way. I also needed to talk to someone about what has been happening. I figured you should know even though you're not here.

Kostos is here. I know what you're thinking. No No NO Lena. But hear me out Bee, the baby wasn't his. The woman admitted it to him and then she left him. I know it's crazy. This whole time, all the pain she caused in both our lives for nothing. Now he is here, this all just happened and I'm completely lost on what to do. I do love him which is why this is so hard. What should I do Bee?

-Lena

**A/N:** REVIEW and I'll probably review that much faster :D


	11. Missing

A/N: Wow so sorry it's been years and years. I really love this story and felt the need to continue. I hope I keep it going. enjoy :)

Coach Rivera ran her team like a drill sergeant. She wanted to be the best because she was extremely competitive, especially when that meant competing against her attractive male co-coaches. To be specific, Coach Eric Richman had caught her eye from the day he marched his soccer stud attitude over to her to formally introduce himself. Everything seemed to make sense for them to fit quite nicely as a couple, everything except one concern: Bridget.

"So nice of you to join us this morning ladies." Melissa Rivera said as Bridget and Lexy joined the rest of the team. Bridget in particular looked tired and as though she had a million thoughts rummaging through her head.

As the girls were darting back and forth doing soccer drills another coach walked towards the field. It was Steven.

"Hey how ya feeling this morning. I haven't been this hung over since school ended." Steven rubbed his eyes. His hair was disheveled and sat messily atop his head. The bags under his eyes also indicated his current state of mind.

"I'm fine. I was D.D. remember? I got to enjoy all of the action, sober." Melissa sounded less than enthused about the night's turnout. Though she had feigned a smile most of the night, she had hoped her and Eric would have danced more, flirted more, or at the very least talked more at some point. Instead, he had spent the better half of the night pounding down beer after beer, glaring at the dance floor trying to not-so-obviously stare at Bridget and Steven dancing.

Bridget caught a glance of Steven and Melissaa talking and tried to hide amongst the other girls, attempting to not stand out. Steven, oblivious to her attempts, shot her a wave and barred a big smile. Bridget couldn't help but find his openness to see her endearing and offered him a smile back.

"Have you seen Eric? I went to his cabin to talk earlier and he was gone and no one knows were he's at."

Melissa's face quickly changed from complete disinterest to slightly concerned. Anything that had to do with Eric mattered to her, especially if he was missing.

"Last time I saw him was when we got back last night around 3. Does he have his phone on him?" Steven looked as though he'd just experienced an epiphany and shook his head, snickering.

"Didn't even think of calling the guy. Clearly, I'm a mess this morning. Do you have his number?"

"Yeah of course. I'll call him now and find out what's going on. Will you stay here with the girls?" Stevens face lit up like a kid who just opened his Christmas gifts. "You better behave." Melissa smiled and started towards her cabin.

Bridget quickly noticed Coach Rivera leaving and wondered if soccer practice had been cancelled, that is until she saw Steven standing by the sidelines flagging her over. She wasn't sure it was a good idea that she respond to his call but considering he was her stand-in coach, it seemed appropriate.

"Ms. Vreeland."

"Mr. Welshman."

"Impressive soccer kicking skills out there. Solid B+ effort." Steven teased.

"Ouch. Are you sure you're not still drunk?" Bridget joked, instantly wondering whether she had crossed a line. Eric would have never tolerated her openly discussing their forbidden late night rendezvous.

"If I recall correctly I wasn't the phone who had 5 shots of tequila and danced to La Macarena on stage….wearing a sombrero might I add." Steven retaliated, uninterested in who may overhear their conversation.

"Touché. Well played sir. I stand down." The two giggled and stood next to one another, observing the rest of her teammates running drills. "Where did Coach Rivera run off to?"

"Oh. It's nothing. We're just not really sure where Eric is right now. He's not in his cabin and no one has seen him since last night so… I'm sure he's fine just needed a day off or something." Bridget had stopped listening the minute he'd said Eric's name. How couldn't they know where he was? Was this her fault? She could feel her stomach turn into a giant knot. How the hangover was slowly making its way up her throat. Quickly, she swallowed forcing anything back down in attempt to spare Steven the gory sight.

"I'll be right back." Bridget said scurrying off to her cabin, "nature calls."

Melissa had imagined several times what her first phone call with Eric would be like. She figured it would happen after camp was over and they were all back at home. They would talk about how fun camp had been and how happy they were to have met each other. This, she thought to herself, was the complete opposite of what she'd wanted. His phone ran once, twice, thee times, voicemail. She tried once more for good measure but arrived at the same result. A slight tinge of panic swept across her as she wondered where in the world he could be.

As Bridget approached her cabin she took a sharp left instead and headed toward the running trail, up the hill and into a secluded area where, as she'd expected, Eric sat, alone with a water bottle and his headphones. His back was towards her and he faced the lake beneath them. A wave of relief swept over her in knowing that he was safe. She laid her hand softly on his shoulder to make her presence known. He didn't flinch; as though he knew whose touch it was, as though he'd been waiting for her.


End file.
